1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a central control apparatus for controlling facilities, a facility control system including the same, and a method of controlling facilities. Embodiments may simulate consumption power of facilities.
2. Background
As facilities of buildings are modernized, an automatic control system for automatically controlling facilities such as power, illumination, air conditioning equipment, anticrime equipment, and/or the like installed in buildings may be expanded. That is, a facility control system (or a facility control system) for integratedly managing facilities may be actively developed.
A facility control system may be provided based on a watch point (i.e., a control point) for control or monitoring. Therefore, a user (or the like) may set a plurality of control points or a single control point in one facility or equipment and may monitor and control facilities by using a value of a corresponding control point. Therefore, a user may set a corresponding control point depending on kinds and forms of facilities installed in a building, and may register the control point in a facility control system to perform automatic control of the building.
In order to perform energy-saving control on facilities or equipment controlled by a central control apparatus, an expert may analyze driving data of facilities or equipment which is collected through a control point for a certain duration (e.g. a minimum of three months to one year) and construct a control scenario for the facilities or the equipment.
The expert may control driving of the facilities or the equipment according to the constructed control scenario and check whether energy is saved or a degree to which energy is saved, based on a result of the control.
Performing energy-saving control on facilities or equipment may depend on experience or an ability of an expert. For this reason, an energy saving operation or a degree to which energy is saved may not be stably maintained for each of facilities or each of a plurality of control target regions, and much time may be expended in constructing a control scenario for performing energy-saving control.
Technology may be needed for solving the above-described problems.